The overall purpose ofthe Methods Core is to address the primary specific aims ofthe Center by supporting research methods and promoting, developing, and sustaining collaborations focused on the study of sleep disturbance in acute and chronic conditions. The goals of the Methods Core are to: 1) provide methodological support to Center projects; 2) enhance the development of new proposals with increasing methodological sophistication; 3) create synergy among Center investigators and with other scientists in the larger research community to expand the science of sleep disturbance in chronic conditions; and 4) contribute to Center sustainability.